lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Breo
Breo (Br/ee and L/'eo') is the friendship/romantic pairing of Bree Davenport and Leo Dooley. They are siblings and close friends. Leo has shown great care for her in Quarantined, Which Father Knows Best?, and in You Posted What?!? Leo saved Bree by distracting Taylor so Bree could kick her. Leo saved Bree's life in Mission Mania. This pairing is shipped romantically and as a friendship by some fans. Bree makes the least fun of Leo out of Adam, Chase and Donald. For the real life pairing of Kelli Berglund and Tyrel Jackson Williams, see Telli. Other Names *'Breleo' (Bre/e & Leo) *'Leree' (Le/o & B/'ree') *'Beo' (B'/ree & L/'eo) *'Lree '(L/'eo & B/'ree) Moments Season 1 Crush, Chop and Burn * Bree told Leo that she always dreamed of going to school. * Leo told Bree to act like she's seen the world. * Bree told Leo she wanted a curfew so she could break it. * Bree thanked Leo for everything he did. Commando App * They both tried to convince Mr. Davenport to let Chase go to school. * Leo warned Bree about sitting at the football players table. * They tried to defeat the Dingos. Rats on a Train * Bree asked Leo what he was doing on the train. Smart and Smarter * Leo called Bree his sister and his beautiful bionic bestie. Bionic Birthday Fail *Bree wanted to know how Leo was gonna celebrate his birthday. *Bree was upset when she found out the party was cancelled because she was worried Leo would be disappointed. *Bree said Leo was a great brother. *Bree told people at the party to "Scream loud and pretend you're his friend." *Bree told Leo to "Get his blur on" or use his super speed. Death Spiral Smackdown *Bree stops Leo from eating Power Pellets. *Leo asks Bree and Chase if they want to watch. *Bree saved Leo from turning into a "human wrecking ball". Season 2 Speed Trapped * Bree told Leo he was taking the 'enforcer' thing too far. * Leo told Bree he didn't know what she was talking about. * When Leo said they're all coming home with him, Bree said they were not. * Bree used her super speed to catch up to Leo in the car. * Bree told Leo to open the door and look for the emergency brake. * Leo couldn't open the door, and when trying to find the emergency brake, he actually found the turbo-booster, sending Bree flying. Spy Fly * Leo used the spy fly to bother Bree. * Leo showed everyone footage of Bree sleeping at night, Bree couldn't believe Leo did that. * Leo continued to bug Bree with the fly at school. * Leo wanted to copy off of Bree's paper for the test because he didn't study for the test, but Bree told Leo she wasn't gonna help him cheat. * Leo tried to copy off of Bree's paper anyway with the fly. * When Bree was told to leave the room, Leo said he wanted more time because that was really distracting. * Leo said he was sorry, but Bree was still mad. * Bree was gonna turn Leo in to Perry, but changed her mind when Leo said if he gets in trouble one more time, he's going to summer school. * They fought over the charging hive which caused all the flies to get out and attack the school, Leo then told her that's what happens when she doesn't let him cheat off her. * Leo told Bree he couldn't get the flies without her help. * Bree wanted Leo to just confess, although Leo didn't want to. * Leo finally decided to confess, so Bree helped him out. * Bree helped Leo get off the flypaper. Missin' the Mission * She thought Leo saving them on the mission was a joke. * She told Leo he got detention for a month. Quarantined *Leo went to find Bree, and told her she had to go back home. *Bree told Leo she was fine, although she had some side effects. *Bree had a side effect where her tongue was numb, and Leo said that was a positive side effect. *Leo had to assist Bree wherever they went because she couldn't get up. *Leo still wanted to get Bree back home, but Bree still didn't want to, they went home anyway. Bro Down * Bree told Leo it was actually the first time Adam has ever gotten hurt. * Leo spoiled the movie that Bree was watching. * They were both shocked when Bree did a perfect impression of Leo's voice. * Leo told Bree she jacked his voice. * Leo said this was incredible when hearing Donald imitate Donald's voice. * Leo wanted Bree to imitate Donald's voice and say he wanted to withdraw all the money from his bank. * Leo wanted Bree to use her vocal manipulation at school. * Bree imitated Leo's voice in front a couple of students. * Leo told Bree she had to imitate Principal Perry, which Bree agreed to, although she said that was the last time. * Bree wanted to imitate Perry's voice again, but Leo said that was a bad idea. * Leo asked what happened and Bree said that she glitched because she was nervous. * Bree told Leo it was partly his fault, and to help her. The Rats Strike Back * Bree asked Leo what a strike was. * Bree told Leo he had a great plan (with sarcasm), because they lost. * Bree said Leo's lungs are too tiny to be talking this long. * Bree was mad at Leo because he was replacing them, when he was supposed to negotiate. * Leo told Bree the demands were ridiculous, but Bree told him it was his demands. * Bree turned it up to combat mode for Leo, but Leo was actually able to handle it. * Bree told Leo to grab on to something when Leo started flying. * When Leo apoligised, Bree fake barfed, but she said she guesses she could forgive him, and they hugged. Parallel Universe * Bree asked Leo where he went, after he said it's so good to be home. * Leo told her it was a parallel universe, and started explaining the story to everyone. Leo vs. Evil * Bree laughed at Leo's joke. * Bree told Leo to step back because he was in the "splatter zone." * Bree said Leo was gonna freak. * Bree said they were gonna get Leo the help he so desperately needs. Bionic Showdown *Bree tells Douglas Davenport to stay away from Leo. *Bree was heartbroken when she thought Leo was killed by Marcus. My Little Brother *Leo was Bree's Vice President when Bree was Principal for one day. *Bree signed the form for every girl to be Leo's friend since she was principal for a day. Twas the Mission Before Christmas * They hugged. No Going Back *Leo showed the hologram video of Bree, Chase and Adam saying goodbye to everyone. *Leo tried to find them but they disabled their chips and cannot track them. *Leo takes the blame for not watching out for them when they accidentally exposed their bionics to Principal Perry when they saved her life. Season 3 The Jet-Wing *Leo tried to stop Bree from a glitch by putting a box over her head. Mission: Mission Creek High *Bree asked Leo where his mission specialist desk is. *Bree said Leo was there when the rocket was heading to the school. Not So Smart Phone *Leo and Bree schemed to help Perry spend her money so she would keep her job as principal. *Leo and Bree does not want Perry to leave because Trent will be the new principal. Three Minus Bree *Bree relishes her new freedom, begins bragging to a disgruntled Leo. Which Father Knows Best? *Leo goes behind Mr. Davenport's back and ask's Douglas to help fix Bree's Chip. *Leo says she's my sister. *Leo tried to convince Douglas to help Bree. *Leo tried to help fix Bree's Bionics. *Bree thanked Leo for fixing her chip. You Posted What?!? * Bree was going to miss Leo so much when they had to be taken away by the government. * S-1 is defeated by Bree with the help of Leo. Brother Battle * Leo offered Bree a $100 bill. * Bree told Leo he might throw up in her stomach. * Bree comforted Leo about losing the contest. Spike Fright * Bree and Leo thought Perry killed one of the lunch ladies. Bree and Leo were holding each other when Perry locked them in. * When they hid behind the trash can Leo's face was near Bree's. * Bree had to remind Leo he was bionic (twice). * They were both surprised that Sabrina liked Chase. Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Bree was proud of Leo. Bionic Houseparty * Bree was worried when she thought Leo was about die. * Bree was happy to see Leo back to full health. First Day of Bionic Academy * Leo was upset that Bree was mad at him for punching a hole in the academy. * They shared a hug. Adam Steps Up * Bree wanted Leo to help them run the academy while Davenport was on the mainland. Season 4 Bionic Rebellion * Leo was upset that Bree wasn't excited that he will be sharing a room with them. * When the other bionic soldiers didn't believe that Leo saved Adam, Bree and Chase on the particle collider mission, Bree stepped in and told them that he was there and that he saved their lives. * Bree was concerned when Leo was trapped in the training room with the rest of the bionic soldiers and was scared when Sebastian ordered them to take him out. Left Behind * Leo was blackmailed by Bree. * Bree waved goodbye to Leo. Under Siege * Bree was worried about Leo when she saw him come out of the training area and he started attacking them. Bionic Dog * Bree was concerned that Leo had become obsessed with his smartphone assistant. * Bree got rid of Shelly from Leo's phone and accidentally put a new assistant, Liam, which she fell in love with. * Bree sat on Leo's phone to hide it from him. * Bree and Leo fought. * They chased after each other. * Leo asked Bree for help. Mission Mania * Leo saved Bree's life. * Bree patted Leo's shoulders. Simulation Manipulation * Bree lies to Leo that Adam and Chase were making a mess in the Mentor Quarters when it was really her. * Leo found out it was Bree messing up the place. * Leo and Bree got into a garbage war, which included Bree dumping garbage on Leo's couch and Leo dumping garbage in Bree's capsule. ** Leo poured orange juice in Bree's capsule. ** Bree poured chili on Leo's bed. ** Leo dumped trash in Bree's capsule. ** Bree dumped rotted seafood on Leo's bed. ** Leo threw up in Bree's capsule. ** Leo threatened to bury Bree in Adam's "dirty, sweaty" work-out clothes. * They decided to use the Exoskeleton to blow up their trash. Forbidden Hero * Bree was happy Leo was feeling better. * Bree tried to convince Tasha to let Leo stay on the island. Spider Island * Leo wanted to spend time with Bree on her day off. Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med * Leo held on to Bree's head when they traveled to Mighty Med through a wormhole. Space Elevator * Bree was happy that Leo move to Advanced. * Bree was happy to see Leo feeling better after his leg was crushed. * Bree questioned Davenport's parenting skills because of Leo's injury. One of Us * Bree was mad at S-1 for trying to crush Leo. Lab Rats: On The Edge * Bree teased Leo when she saw him holding hands with Taylor. * Bree didn't want Leo to think they looked down on him. * Bree didn't want Leo to leave the Academy. * Bree was devastated that Leo left the Academy. * Bree really missed Leo, along with everyone else. * Bree felt guilty that they didn't give Leo enough credit. * Bree was furious that Adam was trying to replace Leo with a cardboard cut out of him. * Bree was happy that Leo was being rewarded for his bravery. * Bree was overjoyed that Leo has become a mentor. The Vanishing * They hugged each other goodbye when Leo had to supervise the Academy and Bree joining the Elite Force. Trademarks Bravery * Leo admitted to Principal Perry that he was the reason that Bree talked and failed the test which costed him summer school. (Spy Fly). * Leo went to the art school to save Bree before her side-affects became permanent. (Quarantined). * Leo went to Douglas to help fix Bree's chip. (Which Father Knows Best?) * Leo tried to save Bree by blasting S-1 although the beam hit Krane, although this still allowed Bree to get the upper hand on S-1. (You Posted What?!?). * Leo saved Bree's life. If he didn't save her, she would have fallen off the side of a building and died in a helicopter explosion. (Mission Mania) Episodes * The Rats Strike Back: Breo hug. * Quarantined: Leo had to hold Bree up so Owen wouldn't notice her side-affects. * Bionic Showdown: Leo hugged Bree from behind her. * Which Father Knows Best?: Leo went to Douglas for help to get Bree her bionics back. * Brother Battle: Leo grabbed Bree several times. * Spike Fright: Bree and Leo hid behind the trash can. Leo hid behind Bree. * First Day of Bionic Academy: Bree and Leo hugged. * Mission Mania: Leo saved Bree's life. Shippers Feel free to add yourself! It doesn't matter if you ship Breo platonically or romantically! # ArtsySupernova (platonically) # SuperSaiyanLabRats # Labrats1510 # EmeraldTulip (platonically) # Labrater (plationically) # Aj732 (plationically) # User:Leorules*5 (plationically) # Leo is amazing # User:NitinLikesLabRats (plationically) # BionicSuperhero (plationically) # DragonEmperor999 (Plationically) # Maurice.136 # Teen Titan of Fury Gallery Userboxes Code: Breo Code:BreoFan Code:BreoCute Videos Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Bree Category:Pairings with Leo Category:Sibling Pairings